1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for releasably attaching a carry bag, or item of luggage, onto the handle system of another carry bag or wheeled cart having upright supports. In particular, the present invention relates to a rotating handle for accomplishing such attachment objective, and a carry bag system having such rotating handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present day carry bags such as items of luggage with extendible tubular handles, or carry carts with such extendable handles generally utilize elastic ties such as bungee style resilient expandable cords with hooks or clips to attach a bag to the handle system. In general, such attachment systems are supplied separate from the carry bag or related handle and are somewhat cumbersome to utilize, since they often require strategic placement of the attachment devices and hooks to secure the bag in place. In addition, placement of the expandable cords often involves stretching the cords, a procedure which can sometimes be dangerous in that the cord can be accidentally released and cause injury.
At present, a convenient system for attaching items of luggage together or to transport devices such as luggage carts has not been developed.